This invention relates generally to identification devices, and more specifically to methods and apparatus for providing identification information about a user.
Identifying an injured or unconscious runner or a runaway child may be difficult if the person isn""t carrying identification in a wallet, a pocket, or purse. In an effort to locate missing children and indeed to identify stricken runners or other athletes having no identification with them, at least some known municipalities have resorted to compiling fingerprint databases in an attempt to identify such individuals. However, compiling the fingerprint database may be a very time-consuming and costly process.
At least some known garment manufacturers produce identification devices that are worn by the user. For example, wristbands and headbands have been produced that include identification information. However, such items may be ineffective for use with children because they may be easily removed.
Other known identification devices are attached to a shoe and are not as easily removed by children. However, because the shoes may be subjected to moisture, dirt, and debris, tags attached to the shoes are also exposed to subject to wear. Furthermore, identification devices that are attached to flexible portions of a shoe or any portion of the shoe that routinely contacts the ground may be prematurely worn or inadvertently detached from the shoe.
In an exemplary embodiment, an information tag is secured to a user and provides identification information about the user in a cost-effective and reliable manner. The tag includes a plurality of layers including a body and a protective layer. The body has a top surface and an opposing bottom surface. The protective layer includes a domed upper surface and a substantially planar lower surface that is attached to at least a portion of the body top surface. At least one opening extends through at least one of the body and the domed protective cover. The tag body bottom surface provides identification information about the user.
The tag is attached to the user using the tag opening, and is secured to, for example, a shoe such that the tag body is between the shoe and the domed protective layer. The protective layer facilitates preventing moisture, dirt, and debris from contacting the tag. Furthermore, the protective layer is durable and is resistant to fading when exposed to ultra-violet light.
When attached, the tag is selectively movable to display the tag body lower surface. More specifically, the tag is selectively movable to display the identification information about the user. As such, the identification information is not continuously exposed to the public, or to as much dirt and debris or moisture as that of the protective layer.